


Touch Me Tease Me

by sativaaaaaaa



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), American Horror Story, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sativaaaaaaa/pseuds/sativaaaaaaa
Summary: A book of oneshots
Kudos: 1





	1. Bookworm || Sarah Paulson

_"Oh come on Paulson! It'll only be like thirty minutes tops. I really need to get Laila this book." Sandy said following me around my apartment. I groaned inwardly and closed my eyes for a few seconds before giving in._

_"Alright fine! Only because its for Laila." I said turning around to face her. I stumbled back a little as she threw herself on me pulling me into a tight hug._

_"Thanks Pauly Pooh. In return I'll treat you to lunch. Whatever you want." She released me from the hug and drug me towards the front door only giving me less than a second to grab my keys and wallet from the table next to my door._

**_ Bookworm: Bookstore and Library _ **

_That's where I first laid my eyes on her. Behind the register, reading a book as she waited for customers to come up. I followed Sandra like a lost puppy while glancing over at the cashier every 15 seconds. She was an absolute goddess; curly deep brown hair that flowed down her back, a beautiful caramel complexion, hazel eyes that shimmered with hints of gold, and the deepest dimples appeared every time she smiled at a customer. She had me in a daze, so lost that I hadn't realized that I was following Sandy up to the counter._

_"Did you ladies find everything alright today?" The softest southern accent graced her words as she looked at us with a million dollar smile. It was evident she knew who we were but she treated us like we were normal people; something neither of us had experienced in a while._

_"Everything was great! Right Paulson?" Sandra nudged me with her elbow slightly startling me._

_"Yeah everything was absolutely perfect." I said after quickly clearing my throat. She slightly giggled at me as she rang the book up and wrapped it for us._

_"Here is your receipt. On the back is a code to get 25 percent off your next purchase and below that is a link to give us a review if you'd like." She handed Sandy the receipt as well as the book as she smiled at us brightly once more._

_"I'll be sure to give you that review sweetheart. What's your name?"_

_"It's Jay but most people who give me reviews just call me the girl with pretty eyes so take your pick." She responded with a light laugh._

_"Alright sweetheart. Thank you for your help. Have a good day!" Sandy said as she grabbed my hand practically pulling me out of the store. Right before we walked out the door I glanced back at the counter to see her looking at me. I gave her a small smile as a light blush covered me cheeks. She leaned against flashing a bright smile right back at me before sending me a wink._  
  
_I continued to walk while looking back not realizing where I was going which resulted in me bumping into Sandy._

_"Whoa slow down there Pauly Pooh. I am standing here."_

_"Sorry sorry. I wasn't paying attention, got caught up daydreaming." I said as I took a step back while looking at her seeing her with a smirk on her face; I inwardly groaned as a blush crept up on my face and I looked down at her feet._

_"Go get her number Paulson. I'll wait for you in the car." Sandy turned me around and pushed me back in the direction of the store making me stumble a bit._

_I started walking back to the store thinking of ways I could get her number without being to forward. I finally decided on a plan and walked back into the store. I roamed the aisles for a few minutes pretending to look for a book. After I felt I had looked around enough I picked a random book off of the shelf quickly glancing at the title._ **_ Pleasure by Erick Jerome Dickey. _ **

_I slightly bit my bottom lip just thinking about what the book could be about. I tossed the book from hand to hand as I walked back up to the counter. She glanced up from the book she was reading and smiled._

_"Back already huh?" She said teasingly as I set the book on the counter._

_"Yeah. I forgot to get the book I was looking for the first time. Silly me." I said with a little nervousness in my voice. She looked at the title of the boom and a smirk came across her face but she bit her lip to conceal it._

_"Well unfortunately this book can only be checked out. You'll only get about 2 weeks to read it; you sure you still want it?" She asked as she flipped the book to the back cover and took the library card out replacing it with a new one since it was filled._

_"That perfectly fine. I'm a fast reader anyway."_

_"That'll come in handy with this book. It's so good you won't want to put it down." She scanned the book and filled out the library card before sliding it back into its assigned place._

_I glanced down at my wrist watch as she bagged up the book before handing it to me. I reached forward grabbing the bag from her which caused our hands to lightly graze over one another._

_"Here's your book and here's a complimentary bookmark. Enjoy your read Ms Paulson." She slid a piece of paper into my hand before walking away from the counter and into the back._

_I sighed closing my eyes in defeat, slightly upset because I didn't get her number like I had planned. Chewing softly on my bottom lip I walked out of the store and back to the car where Sandy was waiting for me. I opened the passenger door and climbed in setting the book between my feet before fiddling with the paper in my hand. I quickly glanced over it and saw beautiful cursive writing along it._

**_"Give me a call superstar ;)_ **  
**_xxx-xxx-xxxx_ **  
**_~Jay"_ **

_"Well did you get her number?" Sandy asked looking up from her phone and over at me._

_"Yeah... I got_ _her_ _number."_

__________________________________  
**_1,05_ ** **_4_ ** **_words_ **


	2. Steel Magnolias || Athena Carter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> || Athena is Angela's character from 9-1-1. I'm using her maiden name cause she ain't married in this one shot hehe. And this will be multiple one shots because I don't like super long chapters and the reader's name will be Maggie; short for Magnolia like the flower and the reader is Maddie's (Jennifer Love Hewitt) sister. ||

Maddie

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?"

"There's an intruder in my home. 2989 South Marian Drive. Please hurry, I'm hiding in my closet and I think they have a gun."

"Alright ma'am hang tight, I'm sending units your way. What's your name?"

"Magnolia Buckley..."

"Oh God. Maggie? Maggie it's me Maddie, okay just hold on I'm sending a team your way."

"Maddie? Maddie please hurry. I hear the footsteps getting closer."

Soon after a ear piercing scream was released into the air... Then the call dropped.

Athena

"Attention all units we have a robbery in progress at 2989 South Marian Drive. The intruder could possibly be armed." Maddie's voice rang through my dispatch catching my attention. 

"Copy that. I'm on the move." I responded as I started my car. I quickly turned on my lights and dashed down the street going to the address. After a minute or two a few other police vehicles where following me and blocking off traffic allowing me to move quicker.

Soon I was pulling up turning my lights and sirens off so I wouldn't alarm the intruder. I pulled my gun and flashlight out as I approached the door taking note that it was kicked in. I flicked my flashlight on and shone it around the living room as I slowly walked into the house before turning back quickly to motion the rest of the team to enter. I stepped over broke glass and through the house shining my light as I went through making sure every room and corner was clear.

Some shuffling was heard ahead of me so I stopped in front of the bedroom door to listen closely. I slowly eased the door open and moved my light around illuminating the room to make sure no one was there.

"LAPD! Who's in here?" I asked in a strong voice as I stepped into the room a little more. After a few seconds the closet door unlocked and slid open before a young girl crawled out of it with tears staining her face. I put my gun back in its holster and I approached her slowly so I wouldn't scare her.

"I'm Deputy Cater. What's your name sweetheart?" I stretched out my hand for her to take. She eyed it for a second before taking my hand and standing up slowly.

"M-maggie Buckley." Her voice quivered and her body shook with fear. She slowly lifted her head as a soft gasp escaped my lips.

"Well you're safe now Maggie. We have some paramedics outside to check you out okay?" I began to walk slowly leading her out of the room. I saw her nod her head softly as tears continued to roll down her plump cheeks; my heart ached slightly seeing those fat tears roll out of her honey brown eyes. She was in too much shock to realize who I was.

We continued to walk out of the house slowly as I guided her around the broken glass on her floor. Once we were outside we were bombarded by paramedics and other police officers; putting my hand up to stop them I continued to walk to the ambulance with my arm secured around her to give her some feeling of safety.

"Maggie!!" I turned my head and saw Maddie running toward us. I went to let her go but she grabbed onto my arm and held onto me still seeming to be in a state of shock.

"Maggie oh my god are you okay?" Maddie finally made it over to us and stopped in front of us to take a look at her younger sister.

"She's still in a state shock Maddie. She won't even let me go." I said in a quiet voice trying not to scare the poor girl anymore. I eased down on the back of the ambulance pulling Maggie down with me letting her hold onto my arm as Howie checked out her cuts and bruises. Once he was done I turned so I was facing her and I slowly brought my hands up to her face; placing them on her cheeks I turned her head so she was facing me before trying to catch her eyes that were fixated on the ground.

"Sweetheart I need to get your statement. Are you willing to ride with me down to the precinct or do you want to tell me right here?" Her eyes slowly found mine and a hint of realization showed in her eyes.

More tears cascaded down her face as a soft sob leapt from her throat. She flew right into my arms holding onto me tightly while shaking with fear. All I could do in that moment was wrap my arms around her and let her cry. After about five minutes or so her cries let up and her breathing evened out then shortly after she pulled away from me whilst wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"Okay. I'm ready to give my statement Thena." Her voice was low and raspy from her crying; it sent a shiver up my spine but I pushed it away as I reached down to my utility belt pulling out my notepad and paper.

"Alright so tell me what happened."

___________________________________  
923 words


	3. Steel Magnolias || Athena Carter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ||NSFW!!!!! Part dos !! This one shot is set a couple of weeks after the robbery took place because I don't want to dwell on that for too long. But as before the reader's name is Maggie and she is Maddie's 27 year old sister her and Athena have been bonding a little more since the robbery. Athena had the day off and this is how it went 😉||

**Athena**

These last few weeks have truly been something and I was finally able to get a break thank the heavens. May and Harry were off at their friends house so it was just me, a bottle of Stella Rosa Black and some smooth jazz lounging around. I danced around my living room as the sweet tunes of Sarah Vaughan invaded my ears but just as the song was coming to an end the doorbell rang loudly causing me to snap out of my peaceful state. Rolling my eyes, I set my glass down on the coffee table before walking up the stairs and to my door peeking out of the peephole to find Maggie standing there looking distraught. I quickly opened the door and stepped out scanning over her body to make sure she wasn't physically hurt in any way.

"Sweetheart are you alright? What's wrong?" I had a slight panic in my voice as I grabbed her hand a brought her into the house.

"I'm f-fine Athena. I just wanted to see you!" Maggie stated as her words slurred together slightly. She pushed her hair out of her face and looked up at me with me a lopsided grin.

I let out a deep breath followed by a laugh once I realized she was just drunk.

"You didn't drive here yourself did you?" I asked leading her down the stairs into the living room. 

"I did. Oh shit you're the police! D-don't... don't take me to jail. I'm not even that drunk, look!" She let go of my hand dropping the small bag she had in her other hand and attempted to walk in a straight line. I put my hand over my mouth to muffle my laughs as she stumbled over her feet and nearly face planted into the couch.

"Are you sure you aren't drunk sweetheart?" I asked as I walked over to her placing my hands on her sides holding her upright.

"What would happen if I was? W-would you put me in handcuffs and read me my rights Mrs. Officer?" She winked at me and slowly licked her bottom lip as she placed her hands on my hips. My breath slightly hitched at her words but I quickly composed myself before playing along.

"I think I can let this infraction pass. You'd have to do something for me though babygirl." I leaned closely to her and whispered into her ear as my hands slowly slide up her sides. I pulled back some before circling around her until I was standing directly behind her; picking up my glass of wine I quickly downed the rest of it feeling the smallest buzz.

"What do I have to do?" Her voice slightly shook with anticipation and her words were still slightly slurring together. I took a long slow gaze over her lean frame before picking up the bottle of wine drinking its contents quickly before setting it down.

I mustered up all the courage I had and I leant down to her ear pushing some of her hair back exposing her neck just before uttering out my request.

"Scream my name." After those few words I began my assault on the side of her neck; nipping and sucking on her pulse point.

Her knees slightly buckled underneath her so I wrapped my arms around her waist to hold her up slightly pulling her closer to me. I slightly pulled away from her neck to move to another spot but she quickly turned around and pressed her lips around me while wrapping her arms around my neck. I began to kiss her back with the same hunger and lust as I started to lead her back onto the couch slowly sitting her down focusing on not breaking the kiss. I brought my legs on either side of her running my fingers through her hair as I deepened the kiss a little bit. She was the first to pull away to rake a few deep breaths before dipping her head down into my neck starting to kiss over it lightly until she found my sweet spot making me gasp and tilt my head back as I slightly tugged on her hair.

She slowly ran her hands down from my hips down to my thighs then around me roughly grabbing my ass. My hips slightly bucked against hers as she pulled away from my neck; quickly grabbing the hem of my shirt she pulled it off of me before flipping is over so I was on my back. I reached up going to grab her shirt and pull it off of her but she grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head making my eyes widen in shock.

"I've waited too damn long for this so this time I'm in charge, do you understand?" Her voice was strong and seductive making me shiver as I nodded my head. My breathing was slightly labored as I watched her slowly drag her nails down my sides and to my jeans.

She unbutton my jeans before gingerly pulling them off of my legs while simultaneously placing soft kisses down my stomach. I peered my eyes down at her watching her every move out of anticipation. She began to slowly drag her nails up my legs until she reached my waist, hooking her fingers under the elastic band of my panties before teasingly pulling them down. Soon I was left in nothing but my bra, completely exposed her with no shame. She instructed me to stay still and don't look back at her as she got up from the couch. She walked out of my vision which made me a little nervous since I couldn't see what she was doing; cold metal pressed up against my wrist and the familiar sound of clicking rang through my ears. She handcuffed me. Soon after that a piece of cloth covered my eyes and she lifted my head up securing it in the back. I began to squirm in anticipation as I felt her presence loom over my body; I slightly jumped as I felt her breath against my inner thighs but I quickly composed myself and waited for whatever she had in store for me.

My back soon arched towards the ceiling and a loud gasp escaped my throat as I felt her warm tongue slide up from my entrance to my clit. Moans and whimpers began to leave my body as she slowly swirled and flicked her tongue around teasing me tremendously. I quietly pleaded for the teasing to stop and soon my wish was granted; her plump lips sealed around my clit sucking on it kind of roughly as she placed her hands on the back of my thighs and pushed my legs up to my chest for more access to my dripping core. My hips slightly bucked against her face and my moans became more airy as she switched from sucking on my clit to rapidly flicking her tongue over it; her fingers danced around my entrance slightly playing with the wetness that seeped from me.

She pulled away her fingers then soon her mouth followed leaving me whimpering for her touch again but less than a second later a familiar feeling of cold and slightly rigid plastic entered me and soon her hips were pressed up against mine. My legs wrapped around her waist as she began to thrust into me at a moderate place slowly picking up her speed every few seconds. My moans became louder and my eyes slightly rolled back underneath the blindfold as she got rougher with her strokes; a familiar tightness started brewing in the pit of my stomach causing me to slowly grind against her.

" Shit baby.. I'm gonna— Fuck!" My sentence was caught off as my climax washed over me making my legs trembled as my hips bucked every few seconds. Her thrusts slowed down helping me ride out my high but once I was done she momentarily stopped and pulled the blindfold off of my eyes before looking down at me with a smirk.

"Hope you don't think we're done.."

___________________________________  
 **1426 words**


	4. Curly Fries || Cate Blanchett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> || In this one shot Cate and Rooney go out to lunch while filming Carol. They were still in their costumes so they went to a retro diner called Schoop's where the waitress rolls around on roller skates. The reader is their waitress and her name is Savannah.||

_"Hey Roons you wanna go out to dinner? There's a cute little diner up the street." I looked through the dressing room mirror and saw Rooney scrolling through twitter; as usual._

_"Sure. Should we change or do you think it'll be quick?" She briefly looked up._

_"It's a retro theme dork. We're gonna wear our costumes there now come on." I got up and snatched her phone out of her hand before pulling her out of her chair as well as the dressing room._

_Once we got settled in the car I gave her phone back to her and headed down to the diner. It had the typical retro look; a big neon sign on the front with classic checkerboard tiles around the side. I parked close to the front just incase we had to hurry and leave; once I got out of the car I fixed my clothes before grabbing my purse out of the backseat and heading inside._

_There were a few people inside but it wasn't packed and busy which I was thankful for. As I was looking around a waitress rolled right up to us with a smile on her face while holding a platter of food._

_"Well I see you cane dressed for the occasion. You two ladies find yourself a seat. I'll be with you in a moment." She flashes us another smile before rolling off to another table to serve them their food. We followed her instructions and sat down at the little bar and waited for her to roll around._

_"This place is cool. Do you think we should bring the others down here soon?" I looked over at Rooney and she was stuck in her phone once again._

_"Rooney!"_

_"Huh?! What?" She jumped up and looked around before looking at me._

_"You didn't hear a thing I said did you?" I cut my eyes at her briefly as she slowly shook her head. I just rolled my eyes and turned around as the waitress from earlier rolled around the other side of the counter before stopping in front of us._

_"Sorry to keep you ladies waiting. I'm Savannah and I'll be your server today. What can I get for you today?" She flashed a smile before taking out her notepad and pen getting ready to take our orders. I quickly scanned at the menu that hung above her head before ordering._

_"I'll have a chocolate milkshake, an order of curly fries and bacon cheese burger. What about you Roons?" I looked over at Rooney seeing her all in her phone again._

_"Uh same thing but a strawberry milkshake." She quickly glanced up before going right back to whatever she was doing on her phone. I shook my head turning back to Savannah as she laughed a little bit._

_"Alright so two curly fries, two bacon cheeseburgers and two milkshakes; one chocolate, one strawberry. That should be done in about 10 to 15 minutes. Anything else I can get for you ladies?"_

_"A better friend would be nice." I glared at Rooney before slightly kicking her making her jump up and hiss in slight pain._

_"Un rude! That hurt Blanchett!" Rooney threw her hands in the air dramatically before rolling her eyes and getting right back on her phone. I'm not even surprised._

_"Don't worry pretty lady. I'll keep you company." Savannah shot a wink my way before rolling off to get our milkshakes. A small smirk appeared on my face a few seconds later and I tapped my nails against the countertop waiting for her return._

_A few short minutes later she came back with our milkshakes setting them down in front of us as well as having one for herself._

_"Well you two are the only customers in my section so I guess I'll hang out with you since your friends seems a little preoccupied." She nodded her head towards Rooney as a graceful laugh left from between her lips. She swirled her straw around in her milkshake before taking a long sip of it. I followed her actions and jokingly wiggled my eyebrows at her making her pull away from her straw to laugh; pulling away as I smiled I set my head in my hand while looking directly at Savannah._

_"So how's your day been going sweetheart?" I leaned forward and took another long sip of my milkshake as I waited for her to respond._

_"It's been very busy; coming directly from school to work, but its getting better." She leaned forward resting her arms on the counter in front of her while slightly twisting the bottom half of her body._

_"What are you studying?"_

_"Performing Arts and Literature." She replied enthusiastically before spinning around on her skates._

_"I'm gonna be a star!!" She dragged out the 'r' in star before stopping her spin and laughing while looking back at me._

_"Oh really? What kind of performing arts? Dancing? Singing? Acting?" I smiled at her antics while slightly tapping my fingers on the countertop._

_"I'm gonna be a triple threat. I do all three including tumbling so I can do my own stunts if needed." She smiled brightly before the kitchen bell caught her attention. She turned around and looked back to the kitchen before excusing herself for a moment._

_After a few minutes she came back with a tray holding Rooney and I's food. She stopped right in front of us and set our food down before tucking the tray under her arm._

_"You ladies need anything else?"_ _She swiftly tucked a piece of her auburn curls behind her ear as she made sure we were okay. Soon after she skated away leaving me with a very distracted Rooney and my food._

_After about 15 minutes I had become full after eating half of my burger and most of my fries. I looked around before waving Savannah over to me._

_"Can I get a box and the check sweetheart? I'm stuffed." I joking groaned and laid my head against the counter making her laugh with a wide smile._

_"Sure thing. I'll be right back." She turned around and rolled away giving me a few minutes to look through my purse and pull out a pen and piece of paper. I quickly wrote down my name and number as well as my agents; once done I put my pen back in my purse and pulled out my wallet as she came back._

_"Alright your total was $22.40 and here are some boxes for the both of you." She placed one box in front of me and the other in front of Rooney who looked like she had barely touched her food._

_I thanked her for the boxes and I quickly packed up my food before I pulled $45 before handing it to her along with the paper with my name and number in it._

_"Here you go love. Keep the change as your tip and on the paper is my name and number as well as my agents. Give me a call when you're ready to become a superstar." I stood up after handing her the items and I shot a wink her way before walking away from the counter with my food; being followed by Rooney out of the restaurant._

______________________________

**_1215 words_ **


	5. One in the Same || Wilhemina Venable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> || I'm not even gonna tell you what the prompt is. Just know it's the new timeline after the apocalypse so you don't have to worry about it happening right away. So Venable is still at Kinero and the readers name is Mariah. ||

_" Ms. Venable could you come down to our office really quick? We have some good news!" Mutt's loud voice rang through the small intercom system on my desk startling me._

_I took a deep breath to calm myself before grabbing onto my cane as I arose from my seated position at my desk. I walked around my desk and slowly made my way down to their office, my cane echoing through the quiet halls every time it hit the floor._

_Once I made it to the doorway of their office I tapped my cane on the floor twice gaining their attention._

_"Ahh! There she is! The purple sorcerer!" Jeff yelled obnoxiously and by the look on his face I could tell he was extremely high so I let it slide._

_"You wanted to see me?" My eyebrow raised slightly showing above the rim of my glasses as I continued to walk into their office stopping a few feet in front of them._

_"Yes we do. We really appreciate your hard working skills. We really do and since you're the only one working by our side like head on we know it can be a little hard." Mutt rambled on as Jeff just stood beside him nodding at everything he said. I so desperately wanted to roll my eyes at them but I kept my composure as he kept explaining._

_"So to lessen your work load a little we got you another assistant since the other one was a complete dumbass. You're still HR, but now with a much more intelligent and timely assistant. And we got you a little gift. Jeff go get the gift!" After his little speech I sighed due to the fact that I didn't want to deal with another incompetent assistant._

_I stood in front of their desk with both hands on the head of my cane as Jeff cane back with a long rectangular box. He set it down in front of me before looking up at me with a smile._

_"Go ahead and open it. We made it just for you."_

_I looked at them skeptically before reaching forward and taking the lid off of the box revealing a white glossy cane. I slowly picked it up out of the box to exam it before looking up at them waiting for an explanation._

_"So we know purple is your favorite color so we designed a cane with a sensor on the head to copy the exact color of purple you're wearing to match your outfit. Cool right?"_

_I raised my eyebrows in shock as I look over the head of the cane locating the small sensor. I turned it towards the sleeve of my jacket and watched in awe as the soft purple color ran from the top of the cane all the way to the base, perfectly matching my suit jacket._

_"Oh my. You two have really out done yourselves. I greatly appreciate it." I gave them a small smile before setting the cane back in the box._

_"So when will my assistant be here?" I regained my posture and sternness as I awaited an answer._

_"She'll be here in about 30 minutes. We'll send her down to your office after we run her through everything. Sound good?"_

_I simply nodded before picking up the box and walking back to my office. I continued the work I had started earlier before glancing at the clock realizing my new assistant was supposed to show up almost an hour ago. I scoffed and got up from my chair before walking through the hallways trying to see where she would be._

_I heard some commotion coming from the hall where the advertising department is. I heard some laughs and degrading terms before hearing a soft voice cry out._

_"Stop! Give it back! I need that!"_

_I rounded the corner and saw a petite girl holding onto the wall as she reached towards one of the men who works in advertising. I glanced towards him and saw him holding a cane, waving it around in her face. I stiffened up slightly shocked but angered as well._

_"I know you do you crippled bitch but what are you going to do about it? Take it from me? Go ahead I wanna see you try." He held it out towards her and she took a step forward to grab it but he yanked it away right as her hand began to wrap itself around it head of the cane._

_Due to the sudden movement she fell to her knees with a pained cry which made me snap out of my frozen state. I walked a little closer to them before banging my cane against the ground thrice to catch his attention. He stood there like a deer in headlights before backing away from the young woman slowly._

_"Uh uh. Ms. Venable, what can I do for you?" He slowly set the cane up against the wall before gulping nervously._

_"You can help this young lady up off of the floor, hand her cane back to her, then pack your shit up and leave before you're fired." Even though my sentence was calm he could see the fire in my eyes so he moved quick._

_After he helped her up and fled the scene I walked over to her cautiously, not wanting to scare her anymore._

_"Are you alright little one?" I stood in front of her, practically towering over her as she wiped the tears from her face and positioned her can_ _e_ _under her in a comfortable manner._

_"I believe so. This is a horrible way to make a first impression but, I'm Mariah your mew assistant. I'm sorry you had to see that." Her voice shook as she gathered her emotions before looking up at me with a small smile on her face. Her hazel eyes still held tears and her loose sandy brown curls framed the side of her face imitating bangs as the rest was gathered into a low bun behind her head. She was truly a sight for sore eyes._

_"It's alright. I'm far too familiar with the insults and bullying that comes with having a disability." I shifted on my feet before offering her my arm. She wrapped her hand around and soon after we began walking towards my office._

_"You can have a seat in front of my desk. Jeff and Mutt haven't gotten you a desk yet so you'll be working alongside me. I hope that_ _'s_ _alright."_

_"That's perfectly fine Ms. Venable." Her voice had finally grown in volume but it still carried a softness and sweetness to it and it was all brought together with the smallest southern accent._

_She left my side and walked over to the chairs in front of my desk before sitting down slowly. I stayed in my place just to make sure she was alright before waking around my desk and sitting down. I let my cane lean against my desk as I clasped my hands together setting them in my lap as I leaned back._

_"So Mariah, tell me about yourself."_

_"Well um, I'm 24. I'm originally from Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. I'm currently in college for architecture and design. I'm only 5'1, obviously very tiny as you can see and I have scoliosis and a leg length discrepancy, my right leg is 2 inches shorter than my left which is why I need my cane." Towards the end of her little rant her voice became heavy with emotion again, an emotion I knew all too well._

_"Well just know that you're not alone. I have scoliosis as well so if anyone ever bothers you again let me know and I'll deal with them accordingly." I assured her in a gentle but stern voice._

_"It's fine Ms. Venable. He was the only one giving me trouble and its been happening since childhood. I just never expected to see him again." She clarified but I didn't care._

_"Nonsense. If anyone gives you anymore trouble you tell me and that's an order. Understood?" I challenged whilst raising my eyebrow at her. She looked down at her lap shyly before nodded._

_"I understand Ms. Venable."_

_"Please, call me Wilhemina. We're practically_ **_one in the same._ ** _"_

___________________________

**_word count 1420_ **


	6. One in the Same || Wilhemina Venable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Dos

_These past nine months have been.... interesting to say the least. I found myself getting wrapped up in Mariah's innocence and charm day by day. We bonded over things constantly and spent a great deal of time together both inside and outside of work. It felt like something was tugging at my heart, an emotion but one I had never felt before and it scared me, a lot honestly. We grew closer each day and I basically knew her like the back of my hand and she was the same way, I just wasn't sure she felt the same._

_"Minaaa I got us lunch." Her melodic voice rang through my ears causing me to look up at the entrance of my office. She stood there as tall as she could with a bag of chinese food in her had and a bright smile plastered on her face._

_I let out a small laugh before smiling brightly back at her. I closed my laptop before coaxing her over to the desk. As she was walking she tripped over her feet a little which caused me to almost immediately bolt up._

_"I'm fine! I'm fine. I just wore the wrong shoes today." She looked up at me flustered before setting the bag on the desk and sitting down in front of me. She huffed making one of the loose curls in her face fly upwards._

_"Why don't you have the proper shoes on Tinkerbell?" I cooed jokingly making her cheeks heat up even more in embarrassment as well as agitation._

_"Don't call me that! And because they wouldn't have matched my outfit." She poked her bottom lip out pouting at me before folding her arms across her chest. She was so adorable._

_"So fashion is more important that your safety? Good to know." I nodded my head in fake surprise as she whined slightly._

_"No its not but still! This is a very beautiful dress and my shoes wouldn't have looked right with it. I mean look at me, don't I look divine?" She stood up once more before backing away from the desk and striking a few poses. She spun around before looking at me over her shoulder which my heart race at 1,000 miles per hour._   
  
_"You look wonderful baby girl but I'm more worried about your safety than you looks." I spoke in a soft voice trying to mask the shakiness in it by clearing my throat before speaking._

_"Fine. I'm never dressing up for you again." She slightly rolled her eyes before realizing what she had really said._

_"I - I mean. Um shit!" She stammered over her words before blushing fiercely._

_"Oh so you dressed up for me?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her to relieve some of her embarrassment and make her laugh which she did._

_"Of course! I always do. B-but not like that. Like in a um. Fuck Mariah where is your filter!" She began to get flustered and embarrassed again as she cursed herself._

_"Its alright little one I understand. Now come sit down so we can eat." I instructed her as I opened the bag of food taking the containers out setting them on my desk._

_She slowly came back over to the desk and sat down staring at her hands before speaking up again._

_"Mina are you.. Um are you free tomorrow night?" She queried softly, her voice lacking confidence and laced with fear._

_"Yes I am. Why? Do you have a appointment at the hospital again?" I instantly interrogated getting slightly worried._

_"No! No, I don't. I just wanted to know if you would... um... if you would like to go on a date with me?" She didn't sound to sure of what she was saying as the sentence was still laced with fear and uncertainty and she still hadn't looked up at me._

_I slightly froze before speaking again._   
_"Like a date date? Or a friend date?"_

_"Like a date date. I pick you up and take you to your favorite restaurant and we have dinner and if the first one goes well we go on another one, type of date." She clarified still not looking me in my eyes._

_"Mariah. Look at me." I instructed whilst pushing the food to the side._

_She slowly peered up at me exposing her flushed cheeks. I leaned forward onto the desk so I was a little closer to her face._

_"If I said yes what we talk about on this date? I basically know everything about you and vise versa?" I inquired as I tilted my head to the side slightly._

_"Uh well, I didn't think about that. Maybe we could go to the movies? Or we can have a picnic! Oouu! Or we could go to the fair in town and I could try and win you one of those big bear!" She began to ramble thinking of all the things we could do and as she did so I was a sparkle in her eyes that almost made her seem childlike. I just smiled and listened to her ramble on before finally interrupting her._

_"We don't need to go on a date." I finally blurted out._

_"W-why not?" She questioned looking a little confused._

_"We don't need to go on a da_ _t_ _e because I don't want to. There's no use of going on dates." I spoke calmly still leaning over the desk._

_"So you don't want to date me?" Her voice was filled with sadness and her tears began to gloss over slightly._

_"I never said that Mariah. I said there's no use in going on those dates. Not right now anyway."_

_"Well why not?" Her eyes were still glossy and her bottom lip quivered slightly as she awaited my answer._

_"Because dates like that are so you can fall in love with the other person. We don't need those dates if I'm already in love with you."_

_Her face was filled with shock and she sat speechless for a few minutes before tears fell down her face. I immediately thought I did something wrong so I tried to soothe her but she reassured me she was fine. She wiped her tears but the welled up in her eyes again as she looked at me with that heart melting smile plastered on her face._

_"You're in love with me? Like really in love with me?" She beamed. I simply blushed and nodded. Hearing her say it back to me had a whole different effect on my heart._

_"Good because I'm in love with you."_

__________________________

**_word count: 1,153_ **


	7. Just Us Two || Sarah Paulson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11.) Don't cry. Everything's going to be okay.   
> 14.) Am I not good enough?/ I'm not good enough.
> 
> ||Reader's name is Gina.||

**_ Gina _ **

_"Babe its time for us to go! Are you ready?!" I was standing at the bottom of the stairs shouting up to Sarah. She's kept me waiting for over an hour and we were almost late to my doctors appointment._

_"Here I come!" I saw her stagger out of our bed room while trying to put her shoe on. I simply rolled my eyes and walked around from the stairs as she started to descend them._

_By the time I made it to the door she was behind me with her keys and phone. We got in the car and basically sped to the doctors office since she had made us late._

_"Next time slow down and be on time. I'm carrying precious cargo here!" I immediately scolded as I got out of the car. I instinctively set my right hand atop my stomach as I walked around the car and to the entrance of the building._

_"I'm sorry I kept getting distracted while getting ready and I didn't want us to be late. We find out our baby avocado's gender today aren't you excited!" Her voice got slightly higher in pitch as she ended her sentence. I looked at her and my heart melted when I saw her eyes lit up and a giant smile on her face._

_"Yes I'm excited now let me go check in so we can see our avocado." I pecked her lips quickly before walking over to the desk and checking in with the receptionist._

_After everything was done I went and sat by Sarah, who immediately put her hand on my stomach before leaning down and talking to our baby. The baby instantly started moving around making me slight groan in pain and a bit of irritation. I was about say something until the doctor called my name. I simply side eyed Sarah before getting up and walking in the back with the doctor._

_Sarah trailed close behind me and once we got in the room she helped me up on the table before sitting next to me._

_"So how have you been? Been sleeping okay?" The doctor questioned as she logged into the computer and turned the ultra machine on._

_"I've been alright but it gets hard to sleep sometimes because our little avocado likes to push up against my lungs when I lay down. But other than that I've been fine." I explained as I laid back on the table with my hands on my stomach, softy tapping my fingers over it._

_"Well that's normal. The baby is starting to grow so sometimes the stretch in odd ways but if that's all then lets take a look at this bugger shall we?" She stood up and walked over to the sink as I lifted my shirt up to me chest exposing my round stomach._

_"Hopefully we'll be able to get a good look. Sarah woke em up. As usual." I slightly side eyed Sarah making her chuckle under her breath as the doctor came and sat by my other side._

_"Every time I start talking avocado wakes up. Its not my fault!" Sarah vindicated herself whilst raising her hands in defense. I just rolled my eyes again before wincing at the coldness of the gel._

_I turned my head towards the screen and watched as the picture began to form once the sensor was in my stomach. Soon the baby's heartbeat filled the room causing all of us go to silent. A smile began to grow on my face as the baby moved giving us a better look at_ **_her._ **

_"Oh my god its a girl! Yes you owe me 30 bucks Sare!" I exclaimed whilst clapping my hands and doing a little dance._

_"Oh man I was hoping for a boy!" She huffed before flopping back in her seat with an adorable pout on her face._

_"Its okay Sareee. If she's anything like me she'll definitely be a tomboy." The doctor snapped a few pictures for us before wiping my stomach off and heading back over to the desk before speaking._

_"We have the results back from the genetic test you did a few months back. Would you like to hear the results?"_

_"Yes I would like to." I sat up once my shirt was down and I leaned forward placing my hands on the edge of the table._

_"Well we can confirm that the baby will have asthma when she is born do to it hereditary. No down syndrome, clef pallet, clef lip or arm. But we have discovered that she may or may not have autism. We won't be too sure until a year or so after she's born. We can get her tested early and start treatment soon after that but we'll just have wait it out and see."_

_As she was speaking Sarah and I stayed quiet just nodding along. I could visibly see the panic in Sarah's face but I on the other hand wasn't too worried. I've dealt with and monitored my asthma my whole life and I was well experienced in taking care of special needs children._

_After hearing the results, getting the pictures and planning my next appointment Sarah and I went back home. She was being a bit distant but I wasn't really too worried. I knew she needed sometime to digest what the doctor told us so I wasn't pushing her to talk or bothering up. I sent some pictures of the baby to our friends and let them know the gender before retreating upstairs._

_"Babe I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up in an hour?" I glanced down at her as she stood in the kitchen._

_"Yeah. Go ahead and get some rest." She hadn't bothered to look up at me when she responded. I sighed softy to myself before heading upstairs and laying down._

_I woke up about 3 hours later. The sun was setting and the house was unusually quiet. I sat up while rubbing my eyes and checked my phone before getting up and going downstairs._

_"Babe? You were supposed to wake me up sooner." I rounded the corner into the kitchen and was met with silence. Sarah wasn't there._

_I frowned and went to check the living room. She wasn't there either. I went back upstairs and checked the bathroom and the guest room. No sign of her there either._ _I went back into our room and noticed her nightstand was cleaned off completely. I opened the drawer finding it empty._

_Panic set in as I went around the room and noticed her things were gone. Tears stung my eyes as I frantically dialed her number. I couldn't get through to her. I started texting her inside and saw my texts not sending giving me verification that she had blocked me. I went on all social media and saw she had blocked me from there too._

_It was like my heart stopped. Tears ran down my face as I dialed Sandy's number with shakey hands._

_"Genie!! What's up girly?" Sandy cheerful voice rang from the other end._

_"Sandy she left.. She's gone and she blocked me and I have no idea where she went!" I began to ramble as tears ran down my face. It soon started getting more difficult for me to breathe._

_"Hey hey hey calm down. Who left Gina? What happened?!" I heard the panic lace through her voice. I heard some shuffling in the background but I was too concerned about what was happening in my little world._

_"Sarah! Sarah left! I don't know why. We.. We went to the doctors office and she was a little distant but I wasn't too worried because we got some heavy hitting news but I didn't think she was gonna leave! Oh God Sandy she really left!" I began to hyperventilate causing me to get dizzy so I sat down on the bed. It felt like the room was spinning._

_I closed my eyes and began to take deep breaths to calm myself._

_"Come open the door." Sandy's voice startled me but I got up and went downstairs. I unlocked and opened the door revealing Sandy standing in front of me with two boxes of tissue and her arms wide open._

_Tears stung my eyes again as I leaned into her crying into her chest. She walked me back into the house closing the door with her foot and we sat down on the floor. She opened one of the boxes of tissues and used one to wipe my tears and she held me in her arms._

_"Why did she leave? Did I do something wrong?_ **_Am I not good enough_ ** _?" I sobbed into Sandy's chest as my breath began to get shallow again._

_"Hey hey. Shhh. Breathe with me honey._ **_Don't cry. Everything will be alright._ ** _I promise."_

_____________________________

**_word count - 1500_ **

_part one of 3_


	8. Just Us Two || Sarah Paulson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15: "I'm so so sorry."  
> 16: "This is all your fault!"
> 
> |Reader's name is Gina and the baby's name is Ava. Time skip : 2 years later||

**_ Gina _ **

_These past two years have been eventful to say the least. I found out that my daughter ended up having non verbal Autism. To any other parent that would be heartbreaking or something hard to deal with but I've managed to balance her and my job. Well... the job I did have. I've had too many scares with Ava's asthma so I ultimately had to quit to take care of her full time._

_It gets a little hard.. Dealing with her on my own. I mean, I have family and friends and they do the best they can but when the sun sets and its just me and her in the apartment, things just aren't the same._

_Since I don't have a job I can't afford Ava's therapy sessions so today was her last session for a while, just until I got some more money. She was making great progress though; we found out that music was a really helpful tool in having her interact and it was helping her make sounds and let loose. So in honor of her progress we decided to go get ice cream._

_Everything was going smoothly until we ran into someone..._

**_ Zarlengo's Italian Ice and Ice Cream _ **

_"What do you want princess? Do you want strawberry or fruit punch?" As I was asking Ava what she wanted I held up one finger for strawberry and two fingers or fruit punch. Since she doesn't speak I've found ways and tricks to use when she has to decide between two things._

_She looked at me for a while before holding up two fingers. I smiled and her before placing a small kiss on her nose as we moved up in the line. Once I made it to the front of the line I began to place my order._

_"Hi can I have one scoop of fruit punch Italian ice and one small Arctic Cooler with strawberry Italian ice?" I shifted Ava on my hip while grabbing a $10 bill out of my pocket._

_The cashier rang us up and handed me my change before we stepped to the side. There was some music playing lightly which made Ava kick her feet in excitement. Another smile appeared on my face as I began to dance with her in my arms while playfully nudging her nose with mine._

_She let out a laugh before placing her hands on my cheeks and kissing my forehead._

_"Thank you Avacado. Mommy loves her avocado's kisses!" I softly cooed at her._

_The bell at the door rung catching my attention. I glanced over my shoulder just curious to see who it was but was immediately shocked when I saw Sarah walk in with her new girlfriend, Holland Taylor._

_I quickly whipped around and thankfully my number was called. I walked up to the counter and I grabbed Ava and I's Italian ice before retreating to the back of the parlor so Sarah wouldn't notice me._

_Seeing her made a bunch of old feelings, good and bad, bubble to the surface. Ava was the only thing keeping me grounded at the moment so I just decided to enjoy my time with her instead of worrying about who was around me._

_Soon we were done and I grabbed some baby wipes out of my purse and cleaned Ava before collecting our trash and standing up._

_"Come on Avacado, its time to go home." I picked her up and placed a kiss on her cheek but as I started walking to the door Sarah looked over at me briefly making eye contact with me._

_I cursed in my head seeing her walk over towards me. I wanted to bolt out of the door but I stood there with Ava in my arms as she got closer._

_"Gina? Oh my goodness. Um, how are you?" She stammered over her words seeming a little nervous and a little shocked._

_"I'm as good as I can be. How are you?" My voice lacked emotion and my stare was blank. I was trying really hard to keep my cool but memories of her leaving and me going through labor by myself kept flashing in my head making me upset. But I concealer my feelings for the sake of Ava; I didn't want to frighten her and make her have a behavioral episode._

_"Umm I've been. I've been okay I supposed. Who's this little cutie?" Oh.. So she wanted to act dumb._

_"This is Ava, my daughter. She's 2." I gently tickled Ava's side to get her attention. She squealed and tried to grab my hand which eased my anger some - but not all the way._

_"Well hi Ava." Sarah gave her a little wave and Ava gave her the same before laying her head on my shoulder. Sarah looked confused for a second before glancing at me for an explanation on why Ava didn't speak._

_"She had non verbal Autism. Today was her last day of therapy for a while." I muttered trying to keep my cool. Talking about her struggles always made me upset. Not at her but at the fact that everyone basically left me at the first sight of trouble; Sarah included._

_"Oh my goodness._ **_I'm so so sorry._ ** _Why was this her last therapy session? Shouldn't she been in therapy until she speaks or something?" Sarah rambled on in a low voice trying not to cause a scene or draw attention to us._

_"I can't afford it. So we'll keep doing what we can at home until I come up on some money to pay for her sessions." I shifted on my feet realizing that my anger was slowly growing by the second. It almost bursted to the top because she touched me... She grabbed my arm and tried to soothe me. Like really?_

_I stepped back from her as soon as her fingers grazed my arms. My eyes held fire but I kept my voice calm as I looked her dead in the eye._

_"Don't. Touch. Me."_

_"Gina don't be like that. I can explain everything." She bargained with me. She reached out to touch me again but I moved away before she could._

_"There is no explanation in this world that could vindicate what you left me to endure by myself. You just left without a warning, blocked me on everything possible without a second thought. Your careless and selfish decision made our friends feel like that had to choose and guess who got chosen. Certainly wasn't me obviously because if it was I wouldn't be saving everything I could possibly get my hands in to provide for the child that_ **_you_ ** _wanted and left me with and now I can barely provide for her because the person who vowed to have my back through thick and thin decided to leave me when life got a little too heavy hitting for her liking. There is nothing you can say or do to ever get me to forgive you._ **_This is all your fault._ ** _"_

_Hot tears were streaming down my face but my voice never wavered in volume or emotion. Her face read nothing but pure guilt. She had nothing else to say. She just stared down at her shoes leaving nothing but silence between us._

_I scoffed and wiped my face with my free hand turning around and walking away from her and out of the parlor. I tried to hold my emotions in as Ava and I walked home but the tears just kept flowing but I wiped them every time they fell._

_I had to be strong; for myself and for Ava. I was all we had. No one else had our backs. It was_ **_just us two_ ** _......_   
  


_____________________________

**_word count : 1314_ **

_part two of three_


	9. Three Doesn't Seem Too Bad|| Sarah Paulson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of Just Us Two
> 
> 6: "Stop yelling and listen for a second!"  
> 25: "I thought I'd never see you again."

**_ Gina _ **

_"Ava! Its time to go sweetie! Tell Mrs. Alex bye." I shoved all of my things into my purse after finally finding my wallet. I paid for Ava's therapy session before grabbing her hand and walking out of the building._

_Its been almost 3 years we moved and since she started her therapy sessions and she's improving so much. She still doesn't talk much so we rely on sign language but she's musically inclined so that helps strengthen her voice and vocal chords._

_We walked out of the building swinging our hands playfully as we made our way to the local ice cream shop. We established a new tradition since our move; after every session we go and get ice cream before heading back home or to my office; I am now the head of a real estate company._

_I opened the door to the ice cream shop letting Ava go in first before following in behind her. We walked up to the counter together and the usual worker greeted us._

_We ordered and paid for our ice cream taking it to go this time since I had to go back to work. Luckily everything was in one vicinity so we could walk almost everywhere._

_"When we get back inside I need you to finish your homework and stuff then you can get your ipad okay?" I looked down at Ava and saw ice cream all over her face._

_I just chuckled and reached into my purse grabbing the pack of baby wipes I had in there._

_"You're always making a mess munchkin. You must like being sticky huh?" I softly cooed at her whilst tickling her sides in order to hear the laugh that absolutely melts my heart._

_I smiled brightly as I watched her fight to get my fingers from her sides as she hopped around. I stopped after a few seconds before squatting down in front of her to finish wiping off her face and hands. I took her bowl from her since she was done with her ice cream and threw it away in a nearby trash can before grabbing her hand and walking back towards my office with her._

_Soon we were back in my office; she was doing her homework on the floor next to me and I was sitting at my desk filling out some paperwork when I assistant called me._

_"What's up Rachel?" I put the phone on speaker since I was still typing but I quickly picked up the receiver after I heard her words._

_"You have a visitor here.. Its uh.. Its Sarah Paulson.." I could hear her trying to hide the excitement in her voice._

_"What does she want?" I huffed in annoyance._

_"She said she wants to speak to you. Should I send her up?"_

_"Yeah go ahead and bring her up here. Put all my calls on hold until she leaves here too alright?" I hung up the phone before running my fingers through my hair._

_"Ava, Mommy's friend is about to come up here so I need you to behave okay?" I turned and faced her as she peeked up from her homework. She nodded before signing to me that she was done with her homework._

_I took the papers from her setting them on my desk as the door opened revealing Sarah and Rachel. I gave Rachel a slight nod letting her know it was okay to leave as Sarah walked into my office._

_I ignored her presence for a moment as I reached into my drawer pulling Ava's ipad out. I unlocked it and handed it to her letting her do her own thing before giving Sarah my attention._

_"Can I help you?" I raised my eyebrow slightly and my voice stayed emotionless throughout the question._

_"Well hello to you too." She remarked sarcastically. She sat down in one of the chairs in front of my desk before folding her arms._

_"Oh cut the bull shit. What do you want and how did you even find me?"_

_"I have my sources..."_

_I raised my eyebrows before chuckling softly. I shook my head at her before speaking again._

_"Keeping tabs on me? One, that sounds very stalkerish and two, you lost that right when you left out of nowhere after I found out my daughter had asthma. So you can go ahead and waltz right up out of here and lose your tabs." I scoffed in disgust. How she gon keep tabs on me and she the one who left? The hell?_

_"I didn't just up and leave."_

_I interrupted her quickly as my voice raised slightly._

_"Yes you did. You left me high and dry plus you blocked my number and all my social media so I couldn't get in touch with you. You left the rights to pop up on me when I woke up to an empty house at 7 months pregnant."_

_My eyes were quickly watering but I wouldn't let the tears fall. I was not going to give her power over me by letting her see me cry._

_"You didn't even try to - "_

_"I didn't try to what? To call you? Cause I did. Text you? Certainly tried that too! Get in touch with you through other people?! Did that every single day!"_

_"_ **_Stop yelling and just listen for a second!_ ** _"_

_I stopped in the middle of my rant and looked at her like she was crazy. I went to open my mouth to say something else but she put her hand up to keep me quiet._

_"Its very rude to interrupt someone when they're speaking especially when you don't know what they're about to say. So as I was saying you never tried to give me a chance to explain the last time I saw you so I'm gonna use this time to explain."_

_I sat there looking at her with an annoyed expression because I really just wanted her gone at this point. I glanced over at Ava to make sure she was fine since I had started yelling but she was u_ _n_ _phased by our arguing._

_"I left because I was scared okay? I felt like I was going to fail the both of you honestly. We had found out she had asthma and the only thing that kept running through my mind was me messing up and leaving her alone for too long just to come back and find her not breathing." Her voice wavered a little bit. She closed her eyes before taking a deep breath._

_"I was just really scared. I should have expressed that in someway or form but I saw the opportunity to run and took it without even thinking which was heavily wrong on my part and I deeply regret it."_

_"But you still did it. You didn't even try to come back or talk to me. I had to bump into in public to see you after_ **_I thought I'd never see you again_ ** _." My voice was low and slightly cracked at the end of my sentence. I bowed my head looking at my lap as some of my tears fell._

_I quickly wiped them before she could see them but I kept my head down when I heard her get up and walk around my desk. She turned my chair out to face her before crouching down in front of me._

_She lifted her hand to my face slowly but I still flinched at her action. She softly sighed before grabbing my chin gently and lifting my head so I was looking at her._

_"Who have you been around to making you scared of me?" She questioned me softly._

_"I- I'm not scared. You just caught me off guard." I wasn't lying but I wasn't really telling the truth either and I think she could tell because I avoided eye contact._

_"I call bullshit. What's happened to you within these past years huh?" She pried again making me a little angry._

_"You've been keeping tabs so you should know!" I sneered back at her._

_"That's a no no and you know it. Now calmly tell me what's happened while we weren't together. Get smart with me again and I won't hesitate to take you over my knee like I use to. Understood?" She responded calmly._

_I lightly gasped thinking back at the times she spanked me in the past. I grew a little flustered as I shifted in my seat as I responded to her._

_"Ava and I just ran into some people who weren't too understanding or too nice is all. They put up a nice facade though." I remarked softly looking down in my lap again._

_"Well you won't have to worry about that anymore because I'm here."_

_"So you're just gonna pop back up after 6 years and think everything is gonna be okay? Yeah, no. Definitely not that easy lady. Don't you have a girl friend at home?" I slumped back in my seat with my arms folded._

_"No I don't have a girlfriend at home and I'm very well aware that everything isn't going to go back to how it use to be but I'm gonna make things right and this time I won't run when the going gets tough. Pinky promise." She held her pinky up towards me. I stared at it for a few seconds before holding my hand out with my pinky up as well. We wrapped out pinkies around each other before pressing our thumbs against each other to seal the deal._

_"Alright then. Ava, come here munchkin." I glanced back at Ava waving to her to catch her attention. She out the ipad down and walked over to my side._

_"This is mommy's friend Sarah. She's gonna be around for a while so can you say hi to her please?" I asked gently. I reached over and lifted her up before setting her in my lap._

_She leaned her head back onto my shoulder and waved to Sarah shyly. Sarah smiled at her before looking back at me._

_"Guess we're a party of three now huh?"_

_"Yeah, I guess so. I'm so use to it being just us two but_ **_three doesn't seem too bad_ ** _."_

____________________________   
**_word count ~ 1774_ **


	10. Give Me Your Hand || Billie Dean Howard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's name is Arianna.

_"Babe!! Come here!!" My wife's voice rang throughout the first floor of our house. I quickly put my cigarette out and before getting up an straightening out my skirt._

_"Here I come love!" I walked out of the den and through the house until I made it to the stairs. I quickly walked up the stairs and into our bedroom immediately seeing her sit on the edge of the bed._

_Her round stomach slightly protruding from beneath her shirt made a small smile form on my lips as I walked over to her._

_"Yes Cherub?" I questioned softly as I sat down beside her. I leaned over placing a quick kiss on her lips once she turned to face me before softly smiling at her once again._

_"My mom wants to know what flavor of cake to get for the gender reveal and I can't pick it by myself." She wore a small pout of frustration on her lips which melted my heart._

_"Don't stress baby, just tell her to get half and half since the gender isn't going to be in the cake." I remarked in a soothing voice to ease some of her stress. I saw her take a deep breath before nodding and sending her mother a text._

_" Are you ready to go_ _to lunch?" I asked softly as I stood up from the bed and stood in front of her. I slowly took her phone out of her hand so her attention would be on me. I smiled innocently at her as she looked up at me with a playfully anger expression._

_"Mmm I guess so. Where are we going today?" She reached down beside her to grab her shoes so I took a step back to give her some space._

_"It's your turn to pick. But no fast food."_

_"So we can't go get pizza?" She looked up at me pouting while giving me puppy eyes. She batted her long eyelashes before slightly sulking when she realized I wasn't budging._

_"Not today Cherub. Maybe for dinner."_

_"Fair enough." She reached down to finish putting her shoes on but she quickly sat back up with a gasp._

_I looked at her concerned as she peered down at her stomach with wide eyes. She lifted up her shirt and placed her hand on her stomach causing me to look at her in confusion._

_"What are you -"_

**_"Give me your hand."_ **

_I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I gave her my hand with my palm up. She grabbed my wrist and placed my hand on the side of her belly where hers once was. I waited for a second before feeling a slight thump at my hand. I gasped and instantly covered my mouth with my free hand as tears slightly welled in my eyes._

_"Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness, hi my little love bug!" I instantly knelled down in front of Arianna and placed both of my hands on her stomach as the baby began kicking again._

_"Hi baby! It's your mommies!" Another kick was felt underneath my palms causing me to laugh in excitement but Ari slightly grimaced in discomfort._

_"Okay okay chill out in there. That was my bladder!" She playfully scolded the child in her stomach causing me to laugh joyfully._

_"Okay take it easy on mama. I don't need her using the bathroom on herself... again."_

_"Billie!! You said you wouldn't bring that up again! It was an accident!" She whined in annoyance causing me to laugh once again._

_"Well next time listen to me when I tell you to use the bathroom before we leave the house." I teased before standing up straight and speaking again._

_"Well this calls for a bit of a celebration. You still want pizza for lunch cherub?"_

_"Yes! Cheese pizza and breadsticks please."_

_"Go ahead and order it, we'll stay in today."_

____________________________________________________

**_word count: 675_ **


	11. Who's Gonna Clean This Up? || Billie Dean Howard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of "Give Me Your Hand."

**_ Billie Dean _ **

_"Cherub are you ready? Everyone is outside waiting on us." I gently knocked on the bedroom door._

_Ari has been stressed all day. Her first outfit didn't turn out the way she wanted it to, then she was having hair trouble, her shoes weren't fitting correctly because her feet had swelled a little bit and to top it off the bakery messed up the cake._

_"Almost Billie. Just give me a few more minutes." She huffed from the other side of the door. Annoyance was very evident in her voice so I kept my tone down while talking to make sure I didn't send her over the edge._

_"Would you like some help or do you just want me to wait out here?"_

_"Can you come help me please? I can''t zip my dress all the way up." She replied softly._

_I opened the door and saw her standing at the end of the bed in a white flowing dress that was a little snug around her protruding belly._

_Her hair was french braided into a halo with her sunflower crown sitting on top of it; she looked like a goddess standing in front of me. I stood there for a minute just staring at her in admiration before walking over to her._

_"Turn around sweetheart." I placed my hands on her sides as she slowly turned around. I grabbed the zipper pulling it up slowly so it wouldn't get stuck on the fabric of her dress. Once it was all the way up I placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck._

_"You ready hun?" I placed my head on her shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her belly. She placed her hands on top of mine softly leaning back into me._

_"Yeah I guess so. Do I look okay?"_

_"You look like a goddess my dear. Now lets go find out the gender of our love bug."_

_We walked out of the room hand in hand going downstairs and into our backyard. We were having a small gender reveal, just family and friends. We didn't want a big event and the paps ruining it like they ruin everything else._

_"Finally! Oh don't you look stunning!!" Constance immediately boasted as she saw Ari._

_Ari simply smiled before thanking her and dragging me over to the table that was designated for us. I sat down whilst pulling her down into my lap._

_" Are you alright love?"_

_"I'm fine. I just feel really fat." She replied solemnly. I frowned before gently turning her head towards me._

_"You are everything BUT fat. You are carrying our child sweetheart and he or she is growing to be a healthy baby that will have your sparkling eyes, your sweet smile, these dimples that seem to be miles deep and to top it all off your cute button nose." I gently poked her nose as I finished my statement making her giggle softly as a soft blush rose to her cheeks._

_She went to say something but she was interrupted by her mom._

_"Alright love birds its time to let the confetti fly. Come on so we can hurry up and eat the cake and stuff."_

_Ari rose from my lap and grabbed my hand pulling me up and over to where the balloons were. She took one of the balloons and handed me the other. We stood next to each other with pins in our hands before counting down together._

_"Alright. 3...2...1!" As we shouted we stabbed at the balloons to make them pop and once they did pink confetti started flying all over the backyard. Ari started jumping up and down whilst screaming and I just laughed at her._

_"Its a girl!!! Yes!!!!" She turned to me and threw her arms around my neck before pulling me down into a kiss. I placed my hands on her hips and kissed her back; moving back before the kiss got too heated._

_"I know. Its absolutely wonderful darling but **who's gonna clean all this up?** " I inquired with a slight smirk on my face._

_"We'll worry about that later. For now, just kiss me."_

_So that's what I did._

__________________________

_**word count: 743** _


End file.
